Project Zero EX
by Jaggid X
Summary: Zero encounters a new upgrade, filling him with power and rage. But Zero's new ability is infected with a new virus. Now Zero is out of control and has his sights set on the Hunters. Begining of this story isn't so good, but it gets better.
1. Prolog

Project Zero EX  
  
Prolog  
  
"Zero!" "Huh?" asked Zero, as he looked into the darkness. "Zero!! Listen damnit!" called an awfully familiar voice again. "Wh-who is that?" Zero has been having a series of dreams this way, always calling out his name and shouting angry curses at him. "Who is that!?" Zero cried again. "You shall know soon enough, but for now, call me W. You have not accomplished your objective, Zero. Once again my own creation has failed me," said the voice "but soon you shall finish your purpose, your.destiny." "My destiny?! What do you mean?!" cried Zero, as the voice faded away calling, "You will know soon enough!" 


	2. Shadows

Chapter 1: Shadows  
  
Zero awoke, horrified and confused. "Not again," he said, "Who the hell is that. W. ARGH! What does he want from me?!" As he said this X walked in, followed by Axl. "C'mon Zero!" said X, "There's a new mission posted up in the Teleport Room, and we saved it just for you. Hurry up, they're waiting for you." Zero followed X and Axl to the Teleport Room, where the missions where posted (in case you aren't very smart). "Hmmm, it says the Reploid Boss isn't known, weird.well, good luck," said X. "Here's the Mission Briefing: Fight your way into a factory and destroy the main generator. The factory has been reported to be producing illegal machines that are to be used for an army against us," said Alia. "Yeah, good luck Zero," said Axl. "Hmph, I won't take long, later guys," said Zero, as he teleported to the area.  
  
After a fairly easy battle through the area, Zero encountered the door leading to the Master Reploid of the area. "I wonder who it can be." said Zero. The door opened and to Zero's surprise there in front of him stood.no one! "What? No Boss? (sigh) Damn wussy." Just when he said that, he heard something pass behind him. Zero turned around but found no one. "You aren't very bright are you?" Zero looked in front of him to find a Reploid hovering in the air dressed lightly in blue and black armor and clothes. "My name is Shadow, nice to finally meet you, Zero," said the Reploid now known as Shadow. Wondering how Shadow knew his name, Zero said "Hmph, so you're the Maverick controlling this area? You don't look so strong. How did you hide your identity from us?" asked Zero. "First, I can never tell you my strategies. Second, I'm not a Maverick," "???" "Third, I don't control this area." As Shadow said this, he pointed straight up. Zero looked to where his finger pointed and to his amazement and horror, hung to the ceiling was Sigma, armor broken and dead. "And lastly, looks are VERY deceiving!" shouted Shadow as he got into battle pose. 


	3. Zero vs Shadow

Chapter 2: Zero vs. Shadow  
  
Shadow drew his Sword and began dashing swiftly by Zero, trying to make Zero trip. "Argh!!!" Zero cried as he hit the ground hard. At this point Shadow stopped and held his Sword tightly. "SHADOW BLADE!!!" he shouted. At this, he swung his Sword through the air, and a Dark Blade Attack flew by Zero and slashed him strongly. "Hahaha!!" laughed the dark assassin, "We've barely started and you're already worn out? I heard much more of you, but I guess the story tellers were just on crack." "It's not over yet Shadow, it's far from over!" yelled Zero, grabbing his arm. "Hahaha! Sure it isn't! I'm starting to believe you're on crack too! Ahahahaha! How many times have I heard that phrase?" laughed Shadow. "HAAA!" shouted Zero as he leapt up to Shadow and slashed him with his Z Saber. "Argh! Damnit!" yelled Shadow. The two warriors kept attacking each other with their weapons, but the blades never touched the other Reploid. "Your not so bad, Zero," said Shadow, "Your skill can almost compare to mine, but you are far from ever defeating me." "Why do you fight me, and why did you kill Sigma in such a horrible way? I don't understand what we are fighting over. Damn, now I'm sounding like X," said Zero. "If you really must know, I will tell you, but soon you will find no need for me to even waste my time," replied Shadow. "Hmph, we'll see," said Zero.  
  
"Before your creator made you, he made me. In other words, we are related in a way. He was making me, when he found out how to make you; he thought you were stronger, that you would be able to accomplish something I couldn't. He abandoned creation of me and began the creation of you, forgetting about me for a good long time. When he finished making you, he re-began construction of me, but from the experience of making you, he made me in a new manner, as a Reploid, instead of a Robot. So, you can say, I'm half Robot, half Reploid. He though I could be of use to you, so he programmed me to help you. He thought I might be of 'assistance' to you, that I may be some sort of pet. After I awoke, I found myself under miles of ground. I found my way up and found his castle in ruins. I searched his other castles: all in ruin. But in the last one I searched, I found a memo in a barely functioning computer. That is where I learned all this and my orders from him," explained Shadow. "What is your creators name?!" asked Zero desperately. "Hahaha," laughed Shadow, "The memo told me never to tell you his name, until the right time anyways." "Wait! His orders told you to 'help' and 'assist' me, then why do you attack me?" asked Zero, still desperate for answers. "Hmph! He told me to help you, and I did by killing this area's Boss for you, and he said I 'may' assist you, not that I had to, now that I have completed my objectives, which you still haven't done, I can kill you. I have been getting ready for this battle; I've trained a lot against other Reploids. Hahaha! Back to the battle!" replied Shadow. 


	4. Battle Continued

Chapter 3: Battle Continued  
  
Shadow drew his Shadow Sword and began running towards Zero, ready for an attack. Zero realized he had to beat him fast if he wanted more information from him. He too got his Saber ready for an attack. Zero threw the first swing, but only ripped Shadow's long dark blue scarf. "Fine clothes like this aren't easy to come across, Zero. You shall pay for it, painfully," said Shadow as he began shooting Shurikens at Zero. Zero tried his best to dodge them but was still hit several times. Zero striked at Shadow, and slashed him through his chest.  
  
"Damnit! Ah!" yelled Shadow. At that time Shadow too striked at Zero, damaging him through the hip. Zero leapt backwards in agony, but Shadow ran to him with his sword ready. Zero kept his Saber in front of him, ready to defend, but Shadow wasn't aiming for him, he was aiming for his Saber! With a good, strong, clean slash Shadow broke Zero's Saber by the handle, narrowly missing his fingers. Once again in agony, Zero looked around the room for help in his situation. The only thing he found was the life-less body of Sigma, still hanging on the ceiling. At the sight of this, Zero was beginning to think, "What if I end up like him?"  
  
"Hahaha! What's wrong Zero? Can't find any more weapons in your inventory? Hahaha!" laughed Shadow, yet again. "A weapon!" thought Zero. He looked straight up to Sigma's location. "He must have a new weapon!" Right before Shadow was going to cut his head off, Zero leapt up onto the walls and jumped his way up. "I wonder how we can move like that in mid-air," thought Shadow, "Hmph, better follow him." When Zero got close enough to Sigma's body from the wall, he dash-jumped up to his location and hung on to the rope Sigma was hung by. It almost looked like Sigma was looking straight at him, with pale and terrified eyes. Zero searched his body for weapons and found an arrow shaped Saber that somehow reminded Zero of his regular Saber, and he found a small Buster gun. He wondered how Sigma thought he could protect himself with weapons like these, but his thoughts were interrupted by Shadow coming straight up at him. Right before Shadow could attack him, Zero slashed him with the new Saber. Shadow fell straight to the ground, hard. Zero let go of the rope and fell right after Shadow, shooting the new Buster gun straight down towards him. A bunch of small clouds of dust lifted around Shadow from the gunshots. When Zero landed, all that he could think was: "Is he alive?" As Zero waited for the dust to clear out, he was able to make out what seemed like a body. It was Shadow's, it wasn't moving, and it appeared dead. "Damnit!!" cried Zero. "Did I forget to mention I was a Ninja/Assassin Reploid?" "What?!?!" said the shocked Zero. (SLASH) "Aaaah!" cried Zero. Zero collapsed to the ground. "Fool. Now, for your skills, GET ABILITY PROGR.!" said Shadow, interrupted by a large amount of shots at the door. "Zero!" cried X and Axl as they ran into the room. Shadow just stood there, furious on how close he almost accomplished his objective. "I can't believe this! I'll come back, and I'll send each and every one of you down to hell!" he yelled, and teleported away. "Damn! Who was that guy!" asked Axl. "No time, Zero still has a little bit of life left. I'm teleporting him outta here." said X, as he teleported out with Zero, Axl noticed something on the ground. "??? Huh?" thought Axl, "Zero's Saber! But it's in pieces, hmm, weird. That guy must've been really strong to take out Zero and break his Saber! Crap." 


	5. Next Mission

Chapter 4: Next Mission  
  
"Uhh." "Zero!!" "Uh.what now.Shadow!" cried Zero, once again covered in darkness. "No, fool! It's me, W. It's about time you began to re-begin your objective, Zero. But even with the new power you will soon get, will you be able to beat Omega.?" "New Power? Omega?" asked Zero. "Hmm.for now he won't be of concern to you, but.you will need to face him sooner or later," said W, as if ignoring Zero. "How can you let Shadow attack me like that?" asked Zero furiously. "He has told you already didn't he? He hates you; another creation of mine has proved a failure. Damn you Light!" said W. "Light? Wait.Dr. Wiel?!" asked Zero. "Hahaha! No, I'm not Wiel. Which.disappoints me. That Omega.it doesn't matter. Before the next time I contact you, Operation EX will take place, and change you for the better." said W. "Operation EX? Change? What do you mean?" asked Zero desperately. "I don't have time to tell you. You will see." said W, as the darkness began fading away from the new amount of light that entered the room. As W disappeared with the darkness, Zero found himself back in the Hunter's base, wide- awake.  
  
"Ah, Zero you're finally awake." said a scientist named Pick, "I was afraid you would never wake." "Mmmhh. Pick? What happened to Shadow?!" yelled Zero. "Ah, so Shadow was his name? You need not to worry of him he is gone now. Can you stand up?" said Pick calmly, "Hmmm, Lifesaver seemed to do a good job in healing you." Zero stood up and found himself just as healthy and powerful as ever, but he remembered about his broken Saber, and felt just as weak as ever. "About your Saber, Zero," said Pick. "You fixed it?!" shouted Zero, almost jumping for joy. "Uh.no. Shadow seemed to wreck it pretty well. I still need to work on it. We can't seem to find the right tools, anywhere. Like if they disappeared into thin air, but it shouldn't take long. For now you can use that new Saber you found," said Pick, still quite calm. Zero, back as weak as ever, found the Saber on a little table next to the Buster gun he also found (found?). He picked it up, along with the Buster gun, and placed it in his inventory. "I'll be off, thanks Pick," said Zero as he left the room, still pretty down from his broken Z Saber.  
  
"Zero!" shouted X as he ran next to Zero, "What happened back there?" "Isn't it obvious?" entered Axl, with a little smirk on his face, "Zero lost." "Yeah," said Zero, as he shot a cold look at Axl, making Axl's little smirk disappear. "That guy, Shadow, was really strong. He could take all three of us if he wanted," said Zero, exaggerating a bit. "Then, why did he run away after X and me came in?" said Axl, noticing Zero's exaggeration. Zero shot Axl another cold look and went off to the Teleport Room. "Well, see ya Zero," said X after him. "Hmmm. Oh, hi Zero. Another mission post just came in the moment you arrived, pretty lucky huh?" said Alia. "Yeah, lucky." responded Zero. "Ok then, here's the Mission Briefing: The Arcasian Forest seems to be getting dry very rapidly. This forest is known to have the richest amount of energy in this area of the world currently, but not for long if this goes on. We have reason to believe Mavericks are planning to use this energy to make an 'Ultimate Reploid.' You must find the factory draining the energy from this forest and destroy it, before they get enough energy to make this 'Ultimate Reploid.'" explained Alia. "Who is the Reploid controlling the area this time?" asked Zero, hoping it would be 'unknown' so he could meet and face Shadow again. "We believe Storm Parrot will be controlling the area this time." answered Alia ".Uh, ok. I'm off," said Zero very disappointedly.  
  
As Zero teleported into the area, he was greeted by millions of dry leaves, and half empty trees. "Hmph! An 'Ultimate Reploid'? How hard can someone like that be? Seems, no one can reach the power limits of Shadow and me." He trudged along the ground, until enemy robots greeted him. At that point he started hurrying to find the secret factory so he could get it over with. After a while he tripped on something metal on the ground, and after furiously destroying the robots chasing him, he investigated the metal and found a trap door. "Mavericks were never good at keeping things secret," he thought as he opened the lid and climbed in. After destroying a small amount of security he finally met the door leading to the Boss Reploid of the area. Shortly after he entered the room, the room was filled with wind and thunder. He looked up and saw a huge fan, four rods, and a pole right before the fan. The fan was sucking the air from the ground into it; and it seemed to get stronger by the second, while the rods shot thunder at him. Zero had to move every second so the rods wouldn't shock him. As he dodged the thunder attacks, he shot up at the rods with his buster, but the fan redirected the shots back at him, and he had more to dodge. He desperately, looked around the room for a way out and noticed the door he came in from. But just as he looked at the door a steel wall dropped right before the door. At that time Zero thought, "It was a trap, they expected me. Hehehe, about time they thought up something as good as this." Zero felt lighter every time he jumped to avoid the thunder. Soon the next time he jumped, he couldn't touch the ground anymore. Since Zero couldn't move, the thunder attacks hit him at ease. Every second, another shot of pain went through Zero. At last, he was about to get cut into pieces by the huge fan, when he noticed how he could use the pole. "Guess they couldn't make a complete trap after all," he thought as he gripped onto the pole, "Those dumasses." But the pole began to bend, so Zero was getting closer to the fan by the second, still getting shocked by the thunder. The pole broke, and just as Zero was about to reach his death he had an idea.  
  
Zero was barely a meter away from the fan, when he immediately stuck his Saber in the middle of it, and he spun along with the fan. Still with the pole, he stuck it out away from his body and tried to beat the rods off with it. But to his despair the pole was only long enough to break off one rod with an explosion. As he still spun around, the remaining three rods had an even easier job to shock him. He threw the rod into the fan and, with great difficulty, watched it get sliced into small sheets of metal. He couldn't help thinking of how brutally Sigma died, and how close he was to getting a death just as brutal. Then he had a sudden idea, he took out his Buster gun, and kept shooting repeatedly. Until he could hear three explosions. He then looked straight down and tried to dig his Saber deeper into the fan. After a long struggle, lightning began coming out of the fan. Zero kept on trying his best to dig his Saber deeper into the fan, until he could feel himself beginning to come apart. With one last jerk, he felt the spinning to get a lot slower and he immediately took his Saber out and fell straight to the ground, hard, in exhaustion, while the fan was making huge explosions. Breathing heavily he tried to get up, but fell right back down. At that moment something fell from the fan, now making smaller explosions. It was a cylinder shaped metal bottle, with a blue glowing liquid in it. He picked it up and at that moment saw someone teleport in. "Ah, I see you had great difficulty getting through my small army of robots. Sorry I took so long, I was fixing my alarm. I'm Storm Parrot and now, I will finish you off, " said Storm Parrot. With that, the Parrot flew straight at Zero's head. With very little difficulty, Zero took out his Saber and drove it into Storm Parrot's head just before he could drive into Zero's head. "NO! How can I have been beaten like ttttthhhhhiiiiisssss!?!?!?!?!?!?" said the exploding ex-Reploid. At that, Zero heard another sound, the sound of teleportation. As he tried to look through the smoke raised by Storm Parrot's death, he heard a voice. And to his surprise and horror, the voice belonged to his brother, Shadow. 


	6. Operation EX

Chapter 5: Operation EX  
  
"I see you aren't in your best condition today, Zero. Did you entertain yourself with my little trap?" said Shadow, with a confident grin. "That thing was yours?!" yelled Zero in anger and pain. "Well.what?!" shouted Shadow as he looked at the cylinder bottle with horrified eyes, "Where did you find that? Answer me!" "It fell out of the trash you call a trap, after I destroyed it," replied Zero, as if he just did something heroic. "Give me that Power-up, or I'll kill you, here and now!" shouted Shadow, with his hand sticking out for the cylinder now known as a Power-up. At about that time Shadow, realized what he just did, and tried to grab the Power-up. But Zero quickly moved the Power-up out of Shadow's reach and took out his Saber. "Thanks for the info," said Zero. "Here goes my last hope," he thought. He stood up, threw the Power-up into the air and with his last bits of energy, speared his Saber into it. With an exceptionally loud explosion, the Power-up's liquid came showering over Zero. Once again in horror, Shadow watched as the Power-up began taking effect into Zero. Zero felt stronger with each second that passed by, he could feel his wounds healing slowly but surely. Finally, Shadow had an idea; he took out his Sword and ran right for Zero, stabbing him through where the heart would be. But Zero didn't even feel it. And with one burst of light, the Power- ups true effects started to take place, these that were even more painful.  
  
Zero's head felt like it were being ripped apart, almost like when he was destroying the fan, but this time it felt worse. Then, he felt like his whole body was exploding, and to him it wouldn't be surprising if it did, he began getting the temptation to kill himself. He didn't want any more pain, he wanted death. Finally, the pain started to cease, and the light began to disappear. Zero felt relief, while Shadow looked awestruck. "Hehe, Hehehe, Ahahahaha! This is the Power-up? What kind of Power-up is that? More of a Power-down!" laughed Shadow. But, Zero felt stronger, and just said, "No, that was gay. You'll have to die for that." Shadow was surprised by Zero's new tone of voice, and hearing him gave him a quick shudder. He thought, "What? What is this feeling? Is this.no it can't be. I don't experience such things." He got his Sword ready to attack, while Zero caught his Saber, right when it was about to hit the ground; it too felt stronger than ever.  
  
While Shadow ran towards Zero, Zero was examining the Saber. Right when Shadow was about to attack him, Zero effortlessly slashed him. Shadow forgot about everything. He forgot about attacking Zero, he forgot about his objective, and he forgot about life; all he could think about was the pain that shot through him. Shadow couldn't believe it, the battle barely started and he now had no choice but to escape to safety, to heal himself. Zero looked at Shadow in amazement, and found him lying on the ground, covering the huge scar Zero gave him through most of his chest. Zero felt a need to kill him, a merciless need to finish him off, in the most painful way. He remembered Sigma, hanging on the ceiling. He remembered how he almost died in that trap. Shadow looked at Zero in horror, expecting him to kill him any second. He tried to teleport, but it wasn't working. Just when Zero was about to slash his head off, Shadow's teleportation device miraculously began working again, and he teleported off. Zero looked at his Saber in disappointment, and remembered about his mission to destroy the factory, and he did it with ease. When he was finally ready to teleport off, he realized he didn't find out why Shadow thought the Power-up didn't work. He looked at himself and couldn't believe his eyes. He wasn't a Reploid! He was a Human! He just stood there, looking at his hands, he was wearing gloves, and his armor wasn't red, he was wearing dark clothes (A drawing of Zero EX is posted on my website: Jaggid1x.tripod.com, in the fanfiction section). He finally decided to teleport to the Hunter Base, if he even could. To his amazement he still had that ability, and teleported off. 


	7. Virus EX

Chapter 6: Virus EX  
  
"Zero!" said the shocked X, "What the hell happened to you?" "I.I don't know," said the equally shocked Zero, "I have to go see Pick." Zero left off into the well-conditioned room of Pick. "I just remembered Pick is a human. It feels so good and cool in here, I can sense temperature even better than before," thought Zero. "Hmm? May I help you?" said Pick; not noticing the person was Zero. "Pick! It's me, Zero," said, the desperate for answers, Zero. "Huh? Your name is Zero? Welcome to the Maverick Hunter Base, I guess. You have a remarkable resemblance to a high class Hunter we have here, you even have the same name," said Pick, amazed by the coincidence. The not very patient, though quite flattered, Zero said in disappointment, "It is Zero! Pick, I think a Power-up I took turned me into a Human!" "Zero? It sounds like you, but.I told you not to take Power-ups that weren't checked by our scientists!" said Pick quite disappointed in Zero's disobedience. "I had no choice, Shadow was about to kill me!" said Zero. "(Sigh) Very well, let me see what I can do," said Pick, "If you are Human, you would have Human blood cells in you. This may hurt," said Pick as he stuck a needle in Zero's arm and took out blood. "What? But how can a Reploid become Human from a Power-up?" said Pick, as he took out the syringe. "I'll examine this blood, you can go run off somewhere, this may take a while," said the fascinated Pick.  
  
Zero left the cool room into the not as cool hallway, and ran into X. Feeling the cold metal on X, Zero backed up. "Oh, sorry X," said Zero. "Uh, it's ok.Zero," said X, still quite shocked by Zero's new appearance, "How did you get turned into this?" Zero explained everything to X, and X was still pretty confused. Zero explained more, until X finally understood. "So you met Shadow again huh? But if you're Human, how were you able to beat him so easily?" said X, thinking Zero exaggerated a bit again. "I don't know, it's weird. I still feel like if I'm stronger than before. Like if the Power-up was actually a really good idea after all. Well, it did save my life," said Zero. "Uh-huh," said the suspicious X. "Pick is testing the blood sample he got out of me. How can Human's actually allow other people to do that to them?" said Zero. "You better get some rest. You're probably all worn out from the fight and Pick taking that blood sample out of you," said X, finally. "Yeah, your right. Well, see ya tomorrow," said Zero. "Later," said X.  
  
"Hahahaha! Ahahahahahaha!" said a distant voice. "What? W?" said Zero, back in the darkness. "Yes, and it's about time you got it right too!" said W, "How do you like your new look? Ahahahaha!" "You? This is.Operation EX?" asked Zero. "No, stupid! Operation EX is the process of getting the Power- up and Virus EX into you," explained W. "What!?!? You put a virus into me!? But why!?" asked the horrified Zero. "Hahahaha! As you sleep, the virus will begin taking effect on you, Operation EX is working perfectly!" laughed W, "Soon you will become unstoppable, and you may even be able to stand up to Omega!" "No! Wake up! Damnit! Wake up! Why can't I wake?" yelled Zero in frustration. "I'm making sure you don't wake up. I want Virus EX to take full effect on you!" said W, "Soon! My Project will be complete! You, Zero, are my subject. Project Zero EX! The Legendary Human- Reploid! The Unstoppable Human-Reploid! Ahahahaha!" "But what does the virus do?!?!" yelled out Zero. "Ah! Virus EX, will take control of you. You have already experienced it, when you took time to examine your Saber. You rested from the pain, it made you mad, furious, and beyond that, extremely powerful!" said the crazed voice, "Now, it is done. Do your work!" "No! Wait! You can't do this! Waaaiiit!" yelled Zero, soon to be named Zero EX. "Ahahahaha!" laughed the fading voice of W.  
  
"So, X. what's up with Zero? I heard rumors all over the place. Someone said Zero got turned into a Maverick, is that true?" asked Axl. When X heard this he came to a sudden stop. Why did he never think of this? Zero, a Maverick! Is it possible that Zero has returned to his old traits of harming the innocent? X tried his best to shake off the idea, but he simply couldn't. "I.I don't know," he finally said, "But he definitely doesn't seem the same." X agreed to show Axl Zero's new status, and led him off to Zero's room. Soon after, Pick ran from behind them. "X! Axl!" he yelled, "X you will never believe this." "What's up?" X said, with a sudden feeling of caution. "X, Axl!" Pick said. "Spill it already!" shouted Axl in curiosity. "Zero. Zero's blood," said Pick, out of breath. "Calm down and tell us slowly," said X, quite shocked in Pick's behavior. Pick usually has a cool, suave personality, even in huge occasions. This didn't seem to be the case. Pick took a deep breath, and after a short pause he continued. "Zero's blood is Human," said Pick. "What?" Axl said in disbelief. While X, in a way, wasn't as surprised as Axl. He thought Zero may have actually become a Human far before, and he didn't see why Pick was so excited over this. "But that's not it!" Pick continued, "Zero also has abnormal blood cells." "You mean Zero has that AIDS virus I hear so much about from the Humans?" said Axl, almost happily. "No, nothing like that," said Pick, "These types of blood cells I've never heard of before. They seem to be half Human and half machine. But these new blood cells act differently from any human cells. I placed a test Human virus into it, and the blood cells did away with it like nothing. I tried much rarer and deadlier viruses but all of them turn to air." Both X and Axl looked at Pick quizzically. It was obvious the Reploids didn't get shit of what Pick just said, and it seemed that Pick didn't even notice.  
  
Neither of the Reploids thought of saying something to Pick, until X finally remembered something Pick said. "You put a virus into Zero!" shouted X. "No, I put his blood in a tray, and in a computer I have, and looked at his blood from there," said Pick, regaining his cool act. "Oh, sorry," said X, a bit less loud. "Anyways, the blood seems to create some sort of metallic tissue around itself. It did so, very soon after I took the blood sample from Zero. You can imagine how hard it was for me to keep on examining the blood. The skin it formed is pretty hard to penetrate, imagine how it works on Zero," said Pick, still not noticing how close he was to practically talking to a wall. X seemed to have a sudden urge to slap Pick across the face, but he tried to hold it back. "Anyways. Can you get to the point?" said Axl. "Oh, right. Seems Zero is half Human and half Reploid. Except, his power is beyond that. Probably, half Human half Super- Reploid!" said Pick finally, "But the cells also have a different type of shape. I tried to see into one of the cells but I simply couldn't penetrate it. I need a type of acid, but the whole base doesn't have a drop." "Now that, I get!" said Axl, almost a bit corny. Pick finally realized what he was doing and suddenly had a desire to slap himself. "We have to find Zero, fast!" 


	8. Zero EX

Chapter 7: Zero EX  
  
"No! I can't! NO!" "What was that?" said X. "I-it sounded like Zero!" said Pick a bit shocked and feeling a bit nervous. He knew the Hunter base wasn't always the safest place in the world, and he's heard of other scientists dying here before. "I think maybe you guys should go ahead," he said as he quickly looked behind him, spraining his neck. "Yeah, lets go," said Axl, a bit curious about Pick. They walked right in front of Zero's door, when suddenly fell silence, an eerie silence. A silence you might face while watching a scary movie at a theater. The silence only made the scientist more nervous. Even X and Axl where beginning to feel a bit anxious. "Hmm weird," said X. As he said this, the titanium alloy door opened with a crash, sending both the Reploids down to the ground. They got up quickly, weapons ready. They could tell the room was dark. The dust from the crash made them nervous, they couldn't see the troublemaker, but the troublemaker could probably see them. After a short while the dust finally was beginning to fade. As they looked hard into the room they could see a figure. It was Zero, kneeling on the ground holding his hand, which was holding the Buster gun. "Go! Leave! Save yourselves! NOW!" yelled Zero. Zero was holding his arm with a force strong enough to break a building, or in this case, a base for Maverick Hunters. The base was shaking, like an earthquake, an earthquake that was meant only to shake someplace up. Zero's face was one filled with signs of anger, signs of fury. It seemed like he was trying to break his own hand off. "Zero! We're.we're trying to help you!" shouted X at Zero. "Help me?! If you're going to help me, kill me! Kill me now! Before.before," shouted Zero in frustration, and what seemed like struggle. "What?" shouted Axl, not believing what he heard. But it was too late, at that moment Zero began to yell, a harsh, torturing yell. Just like before, an odd light appeared from Zero, and it illuminated the whole base. "The base is under attack!" yelled Alia through the intercom, "The base is under attack! All Hunters immediately head to the Teleport Room!" Finally, the light began to fade, and X and Axl were still staring at the door. Zero's yells finally subsided, and the odd light was finally gone. "What happened," said Pick. At that moment: (SLASH). "Ahhh!" yelled both X and Axl. Right in front of them, Zero, Saber drawn. Zero stood straight, staring at the Reploids, admiring the damage he just caused them. X looked at the where the pain was located and found a deep scar, just below the chest. "Hahaha, weaklings," said Zero as he dashed off into a part of the Hunter Base.  
  
"We have to find Zero," said X through his scar, "We can't let him hurt anybody else." "Quickly, get to the laboratory, I'll have the system ready to fix you," said Pick, sweat beginning to show on his face. "Hurry, before we meet up with Zero again." "You crazy?" said X, "We'll heal along the way, to finding Zero." "And how are you going to stop Zero, X? You think you can just hit him a few times and he'll return to normal?" said Pick, "We need to study further on what is happening to Zero, and then take it from there." "But we can contain him," said Axl, entering the discussion. "You saw how strong he is, the base shook when he was trying to back off whatever was happening to him," said Pick very impatiently. "He's right, we need another tactic," said X, finally ending the argument. "While you heal in the laboratory, I'll study more on the cells in Zero's body, our only clue to stopping him," said Pick getting into a run to the labs, while X and Axl tried to keep up with him.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaaa!" laughed a familiar voice. "What? Who is that?" said X. Now it was his turn to enter the darkness. But he couldn't make out the figure laughing. "Fools! Soon, it will be my turn to rule the world, and finish off all humans! Ahahahaha!" "NO! Zero? Zero, is that you!" shouted X out desperately. But the voice just kept on laughing, ignoring X. "What are you doing?" "That is none of your business! Ahahaha! Get ready X! It all ends soon." 


	9. News

Chapter 8: News  
  
X woke up, shocked. A dream! Someone was trying to contact him. "Hello, X" "Ah!" said X in surprise. In front of him, stood Shadow, and he didn't look very happy. "You!" said X angrily, "Why, do you want to control the world, Maverick!" Shadow just stared at X, a little disturbed X just called him a Maverick. "Control the world?" he simply said. "You told me yourself, and I won't allow you to do that!" said X, getting his Buster ready. "If it's a fight you want, a fight you get," said Shadow a bit confused, but happy for a battle.  
  
X shot at Shadow rapidly, but Shadow was too quick, dodging all of X's shots. He snuck up behind X. "You shouldn't try so hard, you may strain but it won't get you anywhere," said Shadow calmly, as he quickly stabbed X. X bared with the pain and began charging an attack. Shadow dashed to the other side of the room, ready for X's move. When X's Buster shot was about fully charged, he ran towards Shadow. Only seven meters away, X shot the attack. Shadow, a bit disappointed, sliced the charged attack in half before it could touch him, releasing a wave of energy going towards X. The charged shot went by Shadow, but the slash wave sliced a bit of X's Buster arm. "His speed isn't so bad," thought X, "But I can't find anything in this room, that can help me slow him down." "Give up yet?" asked Shadow. "Never!" replied X. "Corny son of a-SLASH BIT!" shouted out Shadow, "I don't have TIME for this!" At that precise moment Shadow swung his Sword a large distance, but still far from touching X. "What's wrong Shadow? Losing memory of distance?" said X. Shadow simply gave an angered grin and a bunch of Dark Slash Attacks came from the ground, all headed to X. "N-No!" X said. The attacks cut through him, sending him to the ground, but not quite dead. "What's wrong, X? Losing memory of life?" he said, as he walked off.  
  
X couldn't believe it, beaten. How was he going to warn the others? His only hope of stopping Shadow from accomplishing whatever he wanted to accomplish, was to rest. X needed to get back in the chair, heal, and hope the other Hunter's would be able to stop Shadow. As he thought this, Axl appeared into the room. "X! What happened?" said Axl, noticing X's new wounds. "Shadow," X replied, with much difficulty, "Shadow is in the base. Warn the others." "Ok," Axl said without much thought. He helped X into the chair, to begin the healing process, and ran off to tell Alia.  
  
At the Teleport Room, Alia told everyone through the intercom, that a Human with long yellow hair equipped with a gun and a saber had entered the Base. She told everyone to be alert, but not to hurt the Human, instead try to contain him. She didn't add that the Human was Zero, or that he was incredibly powerful. Soon X and Pick entered the room. "I found out what is happening to Zero!" Pick said immediately, "The Power- Up he took sent a liquid into him, filled with all kinds of chemicals." Pick remembered how last time, he went on and on to X and Axl about what they didn't understand at all. The chemicals made small tunnels going through all of Zero's body, like veins. It melted away Zero's current armor, and gave him a coating. He also gained what seem to be actual robotic muscles that can get stronger," Pick was losing it, "But also, he has been encoded with a new Virus!" X, Axl, and Alia looked at Pick in surprise, as if they have just seen some type of ghost. "A Virus!?" yelled X, "Another Virus!?" All around them, Reploids looked straight at X. The news of a new virus shocked every one of them. The Hunters started shouting. "What do you mean another virus?" and "It can't be!" After a short while Alia explained to them what X was talking about, creating uproars. And with much difficulty, explained what happened to Zero.  
  
"We must kill Zero, if we don't we'll all be in danger!" shouted an unfamiliar Reploid. X, Axl, Alia, and Pick were in shock. How did the whole Base go out of control from the news of Zero? Where they really going to carry out their plans to kill Zero? "We have to act quick," said Axl, "We have to find Zero before they do." "No shit," said Pick, acting a bit courageous, "Do you really think we were gonna stand here and let them tear Zero to shreds?" "Hahaha," laughed X, "Those Reploids? Rip Zero to shreds? Zero wouldn't even break a sweat in killing them off, which makes me wonder what would stop him from killing us." "We have to get to work, c'mon!" said Alia, finally. With that, the three heroes went of to search for Zero. "Three heroes?" said Axl, "Pick, you'll get killed even faster than we will if you come along!" "Well said!" said Pick happily. But, before X and Axl could go on, the angry mob of Hunters already made their move. The mob went out the door, separating into an equal amount of groups for every split passage.  
  
"We got to go!" shouted X. "You have to head the other way," said Alia, "You'll never get through the mob if you follow them!" And they were off, in a great hurry and with hardly any hope of surviving. "Crap, I could've at least gotten another armor," said X angrily, to practically nobody. "Yeah, maybe with that Ultimate Armor, we would've been able to beat Zero," said Axl With that, a shudder went down both X and Axl's bodies. "Hahaha, not a chance!" 


	10. A Deal

Chapter 9: A Deal  
  
X and Axl turned there heads quickly around. The voice was gone. "Are you looking for me?" "Zero!" cried X in shock. "No, but close. I am no longer the Zero you once knew. I am now stronger, faster, and totally revised. I am Zero EX!!!" said Zero EX. "What a typical crazy bad guy entrance!" said Axl. "Hahaha! Catch me if you can!" shouted Zero EX, as he sped off ahead of them. "C'mon!" shouted X to Axl, and they sped off behind Zero EX. "Hmm," said Zero EX. While he dashed away from X and Axl, he used his Saber and cut marks into the wall. "Look at those marks on the wall," said Axl, "They must be Zero's, what a moron." But X wasn't so sure, could Zero (EX) really be that idiotically stupid? The marks led them to a room they have never seen before. It almost looked like an Opera, with a huge stage, and levels of seats. "I see you've finally arrived." "Zero!" said Axl. "I told you! My name isn't Zero, its Zero EX!" said Zero EX. "What's the difference?" said X to Zero. "Because the name Zero is old, and Zero EX sounds cooler," said Zero EX. "But Zero EX is too long to type," said Axl, "Can't we just call you EX?" "Uh.yeah, EX is good," said EX, finally resolving the problem and giving me less to type. "Shall we begin?" "A fight? You want to fight us?" said X, he was terrified, how could he beat EX when not only was he his best friend, but also, beyond the power of all the Hunters combined. "Of course. You don't expect me to destroy the whole base before proving I am the strongest Reploid that ever set foot on it," said EX proudly. "What?!" said X, "You plan on destroying the base?!" "That's what I just said." X and Axl were shocked, now it wasn't about survival, it was about protecting the base. "Alia, get everyone out of the base, as quickly as you can. EX is going to destroy the whole base!" said X to Alia through a communicator. "But how?" asked Alia, "And who's EX?" "Hahaha, EX is me," said EX. "How do you still have a communicator?" said Axl. "I didn't take mine off," said EX, "And I plan to destroy this base with a special bomb, just over there." EX pointed to the far corner of the room behind the chairs, and there it was. A huge bomb, and connected to it was what seemed like a pod. "Hahaha, I can use this bomb inside the base without even hurting myself. I made sure all of you didn't go out of the base so I had to stay, running around here. I can set the bomb and then teleport before it can explode, with a special axis I placed about a mile away from the base. With the axis, no one can teleport out except through that pod."  
  
"Shit, that was smart!" said X, "Did you hear what he said Alia? Get everyone out through the doors! We'll be in here, holding him off." "Right away!" said Alia, not even thinking about X and Axl's safety. "Wait!" said Pick, "I made this Buster Program for you two. They're laser shots, every shot either of you shoot will be capable to cut through about anything, and each shot has the power of a charged shot."  
  
"Hahaha, did you think I would forget about the doors?" said EX, "I've hacked into the computer system, right under Alia's nose, and locked all the doors shut. And the program to open them, only I have." X and Axl felt another shutter down their bodies. "But I'll make a deal," said EX, "If you can somehow beat me, I'll give you the program and self-destruct. If you lose, I get away, and everyone one here, except me of course, dies. Sound fair?" "No, it sounds obvious," said Axl. "I'll take that as a yes. DIE!" 


	11. Final Battles, Part 1

Chapter 10: The Final Battles, Part 1  
  
EX slashed at X and Axl, but X and Axl both jumped out of the way, just in time. They could see the Saber pass by their eyes, missing them by inches. They stepped back and shot at EX. The shots were like rays going at EX at in incredible rate. EX blocked each one swiftly, and the last two he hit back at X and Axl. The hunters separated, still shooting at EX. Now they had another thing to worry about other than EX's Saber, their own shots. EX ran towards X, X panicked and shot faster. EX tried to slash X's head off, but X saw it coming. X ducked and shot at EX's heart, it hit him but didn't go through him. Axl too was shooting at EX's back, and had the same problem. If the shots could've gone through EX, it would be an easy fight. But they kept shooting. They could see EX felt the pain, even if it didn't go through him.  
  
"Hehehe, if it's a gun fight you want, a gun fight you get," said EX, and he took out his buster shot, and started firing at Axl. Axl ran fast, the shots hit the ground behind him, the ground he stepped on before, and if he stopped he would get hit. With one hand, EX shot at Axl, with the other, he used his Saber to hit back X's shots. X had to keep shooting at EX while still dodging the ones that came back at him.  
  
With great difficulty, Axl finally began to shoot at EX, this was it, EX was trapped he couldn't keep reflecting back shots from two Reploids at complete opposite angles than him, not with one Saber at least (It was probably a bad idea to type that down). At that, EX stopped and leapt up into the air. He stood there, hovering in silence and pointed his Saber up. The Saber glowed, and began to become blurry. With a flash of light, instead of one Saber he now had two. He held the two Sabers like wings and pointed them straight down and began jabbing them at the air below him, rapidly and continuously. Out of the tips of the Sabers shot out what seemed like blue needles. X and Axl both realized that each of the Sabers was either pointed at X or Axl, and that EX's arms look weird when he's doing that trick. They ran around like hell, aiming their guns (or in X's occasion, gun) straight up at EX. Every once in a while, one of the shots would go through a needle, leaving sparks in the air. EX finally stopped and fell to the ground, and immediately dashed at Axl, in rage. Axl ran out of the way, right before EX could slash him. Right where Axl used to be was a HUGE slit on the wall. Axl was relieved he got away in time. But EX wasn't relieved, that only made him angrier, and dashed towards X. X remembered something, Pick said the shots were just as powerful as a charged shot, but he didn't say anything about what they would be like if they were charged, that triggered X's curiosity. He began to charge his buster shot immediately. EX was right in front of X, and tried to uppercut him, but X dodged into the ground. "Almost there," he said.  
  
X was on the floor. He tried to get up but EX stepped on him, and then kicked him hard where the ribs would be. It hurt but, luckily, the buster shot didn't discharge. EX was ready to stab him with one if the Sabers, he pulled it up and began to bring it down. "Take this!" yelled Axl as he slapped EX across the back of the head with both of his guns. EX kicked him into the air and quickly jabbed a Saber into him (in mid- air). Axl, shocked with enormous pain, was still stuck on the Saber, and EX threw him all the way across the room. X's shot was ready, and as EX was ready to finish off what he was about to do, he shot it, straight through the middle of EX's chest, missing the heart. EX flew back, onto the ground, kneeling down. He couldn't believe the pain, he looked at X, unharmed, except for the kick he gave him. How could he be in such condition? Wasn't EX unbeatable? "I can't let you win!!!!!!!" EX said with a roar. He took his Sabers in each hand and stabbed them into the ground. Two huge Slash Waves flew towards X. X couldn't escape. "I-It can't be!!!" said X. The waves went through his sides. X fell to the ground. "Hahaha, that wasn't so bad," said EX triumphantly. "Oh it gets much harder than that." "What the-" (SLASH) 


	12. Final Battles, Part 1 2

Chapter 11: The Final Battles, Part 1.5  
  
"N-no!" said EX. "What's wrong Zero? Surprised to see me?" said Shadow. "The crew already decided to call me EX, you're a little late, bastard!" said EX with much struggle. Shadow had already stabbed EX through the very same hole X made, making it wider, and much more painful. "Ahahaha, I may be a bastard but that means you are too. Last time you defeated me without any struggle. It is true that it is difficult to surpass the shell of a Repli-human, but when it does, the pain is twice as strong as for a regular Reploid. Yet, such power, in such a tiny body, I must have it!" said Shadow. "Too late, I'm the only one with the Virus, you can't get another," said EX, beginning to cough, and wondering how Shadow knew all that. "Hehehe, I don't need another Virus, EX," said Shadow, "I only need the one you have inside of you!" "WHAT!" shouted EX, beginning to get the effects the virus, healing slowly. Shadow drew his Sword and pointed it straight into the air. "GET ABILITY PROGRAM!!!" he yelled. His sword began becoming blurry. Chunks of data sprang out from it, but wouldn't escape. He finally held it down. "Get ready," he said, and he quickly stabbed the sword into EX's heart. EX yelled a blood-curling yell, while Shadow held on to his sword, a grin from ear to ear.  
  
Shadow took out the sword from EX's body, and he was encoded in a bright light, which soon blinded the room. Another yell, this time it was Shadow's. A yell with the same anger and pain like Zero's (Now known as EX) first scream. The light finally subsided. There, Shadow in his original armor was hovering in the air, sweating. His scarf was dangling about the air violently. It began to turn into a black color; until it got so dark it looked like a gap in space. Immediately they formed into huge dragon wings. His hair began to get longer. His sword became larger (like Cloud's Buster Sword from Final Fantasy 7). Another flash of light, and Shadow was completely wearing clothes, no armor. He had complete human skin, or Repli- Human skin. He now had the EX Virus. (A drawing of Shadow EX is held on my website, Jaggid1x.tripod.com, in the fanfiction section.) "Aha-Ahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Shadow, a loud, mad laugh. "So this is it?" said Shadow, "No, I'm not Shadow anymore! I am now Shadow EX!!!" ("Ok, then! Sheesh!") "N-No fair, I-I already said s-something like that," said the gravely injured EX. "Quiet, fool! You don't deserve to have your own- Ah!" said Shadow, now known as Shadow EX (Not this again). Shadow EX was now holding his chest so tightly that hell itself would tremble. "I-It seems the new, now more powerful version of the EX Virus is too much for my previous body. I still haven't grown used to this power!" said Shadow EX, "Mark my words EX, after I get a nice long nap, I will come back to finish off what I should have done several chapters ago. You wait!" With that, Shadow EX teleported to whatever place he hangs out every day. While EX was left there, slowly losing conscience. He looked at Axl. "N-No, Axl. What have I done?" he said as he stared at the unmoving body of Axl. He then looked at X, also unmoving, and with two huge cuts in his sides. "X, I-I'm sorry, I failed you all," said the now dizzy EX. His sight began to become blurry (dizzy), and he blacked out.  
  
"Damn you!!!" "Huh? Who's there?" said EX. EX was back in a dark room, in his dream. "It's me, W," said W, "How dare you loose the virus so easily? And how dare you allow your name to become crappy?" "It's not my fault! Get out of my mind!" said EX. "IT IS YOUR FAULT! No matter, at least the virus is still inside one of my own creations, even if I planned you to conquer the world, it doesn't matter if the torch was passed on to Shadow. I still get the credit," said W. "Torch? Credit? Conquer the world? What does it all mean?" asked EX. "Stop asking so many questions, fool! And get rid of that pathetic name, your real name is Zero EX," said the angry W. "Hell no! I don't have the EX Virus in me anymore, and I won't let the world be destroyed when it's my fault." "WHAT!" said the even angrier W. "I'll make sure Shadow doesn't destroy the world, if it takes all the energy inside of me to do it!" "Zero!" cried a voice, "Zero!" EX was back in a room in the Hunter's Base. Axl was standing in front of him.  
  
"Zero, it's ok, the virus isn't in you anymore!" said Axl, though it still seemed Axl wasn't so sure. "Yeah, I know," said Zero, feeling a surge of shame going through him. "But, I still haven't heard of X from Pick. You think-" said Axl, trying hard to not think of it. "No! Don't say that! X won't die, I know it!" said Zero, until he looked at himself, forgetting about X, "What! Why do I still look like a human?" "Pick said since the EX virus still isn't destroyed, you will still have about the same power as when you still had it. I think he means we've got to find the virus and destroy it," said Axl. "Hmmm..Shadow," said Zero, when Pick entered the room. Seeming a bit down. "Axl, Zero, its about X," he started. "Wha-What happened to X? Is he ok?" said Zero. "X-X is d-" tried Pick again. "NO! He's dead isn't he? IT"S ALL YOUR FAULT, ZERO! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! If only you weren't such a dumass!" shouted Axl to Zero. "Huh? O-Oh no, X isn't dead! X is doing fine. You can go see him in my lab," Pick finally finished. "What?" yelled Axl, "All that to tell us X is ok? Why did you take so long?"  
"Ugh, what? Huh?" Pick said, as he hid what seemed like a bottle in one of his pockets. "C'mon, Axl. Lets go see X," Zero said, getting a very high temptation to knock the shit out of Axl.  
  
Zero and Axl entered Pick's lab, they realized how big it actually was, they found X in a corner, he was standing up. "X, what's going on?" said Zero, "You feeling ok?" "Axl, Zero! Get out of the way!" yelled X with a lot of struggle, and he shot a charged shot straight at Zero and Axl. "What the-?" 


	13. Final Battles, Part 2

Chapter 12: The Final Battles, Part 2  
  
Axl and Zero dodged out of the way just in time. They looked to where the energy went and found a burnt stain on the wall. "X what's wrong with you!" cried Zero. X was holding his Buster Arm, nervous and grinding his teeth. He then shot at the air above Zero's head. Zero ducked and Axl dodged out of the way. While Axl collided with the ground, he looked above Zero's head, where the energy was shot. He saw a shadow above his head disappear before the shot passed it. "X, stop shooting at me!" shouted Zero. "I'm not shooting at you, I'm shooting at Shadow!" cried X back. Zero suddenly flinched. How did Shadow get inside the base in the first place? Axl just wondered where Shadow was, instead of flinching. Zero ran to X's side and got his Buster gun ready, same with Axl. They saw it, a sudden puff of black and blue smoke, a body, and it all disappearing again, right before their shots could touch it. "I see your friends have arrived, X!" Shadow was above them. He swept down and kicked X through his face. X flew to the ground. Axl and Zero shot at Shadow as he swiftly jumped back to avoid the attacks. "Didn't I already say I'm Shadow EX now?" he said as he jumped back towards the wall. "Shadow EX? How the hell did you get to look like that? You look bad-ass!" said Axl, not noticing he just complemented the enemy. "Thank you," Shadow EX said (The 'EX' is really annoying). Zero filled Axl in with the transformation of Shadow. X had to listen carefully to what Zero was telling Axl, feeling a bit angry that he was being left out. Zero and Axl both charged their guns and shot their attacks at Shadow EX. Shadow EX jumped on to the wall, got into a horizontal angle with Axl and Zero, and jumped off the wall, straight towards them. As the charged shots came towards him, and as he got towards the shots and the Hunters, he had a confident grin. This grin gave Axl and Zero the creeps. As the charged shots were about to hit Shadow EX, he quickly drew his Sword and slashed through the attacks in one swift motion. The attacks subsided and there was nothing between Shadow EX and the Hunters. Zero got his Buster gun to begin charging, and so did Axl. X got up from the ground and he too got his Buster Arm ready. The Hunters would've expected Shadow EX would've wanted to slash his Sword through their necks, but he had a different plan.  
  
Shadow EX got out his Shurikens and began thrusting them at them. The Hunters began firing immediately separating positions. Shadow EX stopped and darted up into the air, and shot the Shurikens from there. The Hunters wondered why the chapter seemed like it would be played in a combination between The Legend of Zelda, The Four Swords( and Megaman Legends(. But they kept on shooting. Shadow EX swept down towards X and gave him an uppercut. X wondered why he always got the physical and mental abuse, and cursed the writer's name. X fell to the ground and a computer fell on him (sucker). Axl laughed and then stopped himself, he couldn't stand just standing around waiting for Shadow EX to get tired, he asked Zero to use his Sabers and give Shadow EX's throat a slit, and Zero agreed. He placed his Buster guns away and drew his Sabers out (if you paid attention to the previous chapters, you would know that Zero made a copy of his Saber when he fought against X and Axl, and why did they have a picture of the GBA Zero having two Sabers when he's killing the first boss in Megaman Zero 2(?). Zero jumped high into the air towards where Shadow EX was beating the crap out of the defenseless X. Of course Shadow EX saw this coming, and he turned around beat his wings (he doesn't really 'beat' his wings, he doesn't sock the crap out of them. It means he just shook his wings as if he was making a strong thrust into the air) towards Zero. Oddly, the air hit Zero hard and he flew back right into where he was standing before.  
  
"Shit," said Axl, feeling a bit hopeless. X was still under the computer, having something incredibly important to say, but he was too brutally damaged by Shadow EX's beatings. Why couldn't Axl and Zero realize they could just call in all the other Hunters to help them stop Shadow EX? Seemed like Zero was too dizzy, and Axl was feeling too hopeless. This must've been why Shadow EX kept beating up X, but who really knew (or in my case, cared)? Finally, Shadow EX decided he had to finish it off fast, he ran towards Zero ready to finish what he should've done several chapters ago. Did anyone realize Axl was in the story less than X and Zero? Axl was holding one of his Buster guns behind him; he was charging it. But he kept shooting at Shadow EX, making sure Shadow EX didn't get suspicious. He had to wait longer just so that the one charged gun charged enough energy to transfer to the other gun. He couldn't let the attack just come out of one gun, he needed two. Axl was beginning to get really nervous. Were the guns going to be ready before Shadow EX could damage Zero? Finally. The sound of guns shooting. The sound of a sword being drawn. And another loud, blood- curling yell of pain. 


	14. Final Battles, Part 2 2

Chapter 13: The Final Battles, Part 2.5  
  
Zero was still on the ground, motionless. Blood was drooling from where Shadow EX's Sword penetrated his body. Shadow EX was on the ground too, blood dripping from his heart, and head. Axl was resting on the wall, in shock. Axl's laser charged shot was able to go to each gun, but it was too late. Shadow EX had already stabbed Zero. Axl suddenly thought about X, he was still alive. He got up; ready to help X out, but something stopped him dead in his tracks. Shadow EX got up, he was a mess, and he stared blankly at Axl. He suddenly started twitching, showed signs of anger and hate, and gave a piercing yell. He took out one of his Shurikens and held it high in the air. Energy began charging it up. The Shuriken was beginning to grow larger, larger and larger, until it wouldn't grow any more. Axl went into a run to the door. He had to tell Alia. Shadow EX finally threw the huge Shuriken at him. Axl didn't look back; he just kept running, not thinking once that the Shuriken would be faster then him. It finally reached him, and sliced him at about the middle of this bottom leg. Axl fell to the ground, gravely injured, but at least alive.  
  
"I've done it! It's over; I've beaten the most powerful Hunters in the world, all together at once!! I'm invincible!! Now, for the rest of the base." He took out what seemed like an energy tank, and was about to use the energy inside to heal himself when he thought, "What am I, a fool? I'm an EX now! I can sell this for an airplane ride." He made off to the door when he heard a sound. "Who's there? Show yourself, before I take down this whole room with you in it!" said Shadow EX. But when he looked to where the noise came from. He found the bomb EX was going to use. He began to walk towards it, when he heard another sound. He looked at where the sound came from and found someone in a black cloak, with sleeves. "Ha! Who do you think you are? Sephiroth? Show yourself, before I kill you!" said Shadow EX, thinking the person could actually become his servant. "You plan to use the bomb to destroy the base?" said the person. From the sound of the voice, Shadow EX assumed the person was a man. "And what if I do?" said Shadow EX.  
"Then you will have to go through me first," the person said. Shadow  
EX laughed. "What's wrong? Think I'm too weak for you?"  
said the person, "Fine, then how about we fight but you don't use any health? Surely, if you are that strong, you would survive without using any health." Shadow EX immediately accepted, the mention of him being strong got to him quick. Maybe he'll get his own fan club.  
"Fine, I accept your challenge stranger. But if you lose, something which you will soon see is inevitable, you have to serve me and begin a fan club about me, deal?" said Shadow EX.  
"Very well," said the man, and he threw off his cloak. Shadow EX went in shock, like if he'd just seen a ghost, which was exactly what he thought. For right in front of him stood Sigma, scarred and smiling. Sigma drew out his hands in front of him, and sort of squeezed the air, as if he was squeezing an apple that wasn't really there. Two balls of energy appeared in each of his hands, a bright green color, like that of Zero's new Saber. He shot one at Shadow EX. Shadow EX hesitated a bit but he quickly got ready, still hurt from Axl's attacks. But getting ready doesn't mean he was going to dodge the attack, because the green ball of energy grew as it headed to Shadow EX, and it hit him dead on. Shadow EX flew into the wall. Now Sigma got another green energy ball in his empty hand and crushed his hands together, like a clap. Suddenly a green sort of pole sprang from his hands, like a light-saber from Star Wars. He ran towards Shadow EX, who was beginning to forget what was going on. He still couldn't believe that Sigma was still alive, but how did he survive all the beatings and then being hung from a huge height? Of course, thinking all this would take a bit of time, so in no time at all Sigma was in front of Shadow EX, pole ready and he smacked it down on Shadow's face. The hole that was already there tripled the pain Sigma gave him, and Shadow fell to the ground, thinking only of death, but he soon controlled it. Shadow EX was on his knees. How did he get beat by Sigma? He's an EX now, and he beat Sigma before, what was stopping him from doing it again? Sigma put the pole to his neck, and it burned just like a real light-saber, it probably was.  
"How can I lose like this? NO! I have to complete the task W gave me, I must!" he thought. Sigma drew out what seemed like a water gun, with a tank, but it gave a relaxing hum. Shadow EX didn't like it one bit.  
"Well Shadow, or should I say Shadow EX?" said Sigma.  
"Yes you should,"  
"Silence! I got some good news,"  
"Really? You mean this whole thing was a prank, and I won't get a horrible feeling of pain after all?"  
"Well, no. I just saved a load of money on my car insurance from switching to Gieko."  
"What the-!" Sigma shot the gun through where the hole that was already in Shadow EX's head. But the energy didn't go through the hole until about ten seconds later, a very bright green energy almost like a worm, came out of Shadow EX's head. It oozed out and went into his heart. Shadow EX began trembling, feeling weird that he didn't even feel any pain. He switched his mind quickly as he began to feel the effects of a heart attack. He tried to yell, but he couldn't, his voice box wasn't functioning. A ball of the green energy exploded from his heart, and the gun's energy was gone. Shadow EX collapsed into the ground; he turned his head to where Sigma was and found him holding up the gun. The tank on the gun was giving a green glow. Sigma walked towards Shadow EX, and took out his energy tanks. The whole time, X looked at it all happen in horror. Shadow EX slaughtering off Zero, gave Axl's legs a trim, and finally getting killed by Sigma. The only thing left was for Sigma to set the bomb and run off. Why didn't Pick disable it yet? Then he remembered Pick and when he was in the lab, sniffing something when he thought X was asleep. Sigma threw the energy tanks to X. One hit X in the face, and made his eyesight blurry. Sigma pointed the gun to the air and Shadow EX looked at the gun in horror. Inside the gun wasn't water; it was the EX Virus. He also noticed he didn't feel the sensation of the EX Virus in him any more.  
  
"I see you get my plan now don't you?" Sigma said. He finally shot the gun into the air and the liquid shot into the air. It came straight down and Sigma opened his mouth wide. All the liquid came into his mouth. Sigma gulped it down. "Ack!" he said, "Could've gotten some flavor. So you didn't know the Virus would have it's best effects when drank, huh? And best of all, when it's drank, you can control the virus!" "How did you know all that?" said Shadow (He's 'Shadow' now because the virus isn't really in him anymore, just like Zero). "Hahaha! I just do," Just then, Sigma grabbed his stomach. He began yelling and let go. Green energy began to show from his hands, and his eyes gave a very bright green glow as well. But his armor didn't change; he looked about the same. Except for the high amount of power in him. "It finally ends here!" Sigma EX said. He drew out a Saber that looked like Zero's new Saber and pointed it at X. Shadow looked at where the Saber pointed, and saw all of his energy tanks, their last hope. 


	15. Final Battles, Part 3

Chapter 14: The Final Battles, Part 3  
  
For a moment X thought Sigma EX was going to kill him first, since X had caused him most of his trouble, and X seemed like one of the few two who had survived Shadow's attack. But why would Sigma EX throw the energy tanks at X? Sigma just looked at him, as if waiting for something.  
"What's taking you so long, X? Hurry up, take an energy tank and heal yourself. Then use the other tanks to heal everyone else. I'll be waiting," said Sigma EX. X was surprised to see Sigma EX was actually giving X and the others a chance. What the hell?  
"Why do you let us use the energy tanks?" asked X.  
"Well, I want to defeat the ones who caused me so much misery of course, but I also want to see the true powers of the EX Virus," Sigma EX replied. Quickly, X reached for the energy tank, used it and got out from the rubble. He felt healthy again, and his scars were gone, but what about Zero and Axl. He ran to Axl's side, and looked at his status. He was still breathing, X gave him the energy, wondering how his feet would attach together again. In the blink of an eye, a white light surrounded Axl, and he was suddenly together again. (Figures) Without hesitation, Axl grabbed the energy tank from X's hand and ran to Zero's side. X wasn't so sure the energy would help Zero. He was probably dead. X got his Buster Arm ready to hopefully beat Sigma once again.  
"We ready?" said Zero.  
"Zero! Your alive!" said X in amazement.  
"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up, we already used enough of the chapter from explaining everything," said Axl, interrupting the happy moment.  
"Hunters!" shouted Shadow in a weak voice, "Heal me, hurry!"  
"Why? You already caused us enough problems!" shouted X.  
"No, if I didn't steal the EX Virus from Zero, the whole base would be sky high. Anyways, you can't beat Sigma EX alone. You'll need my help," Shadow explained. He was right, if they couldn't even beat Shadow EX how would they beat Sigma EX? They agreed to fight against Sigma EX and gave him an energy tank. They were ready, a team of four against one. The team included two EX Warriors, and two normal yet strong Reploids. The enemy was a single Ultimate EX Reploid. And so it began.  
  
***From now on, anything that springs out of Sigma EX's body consists of that weird green energy***  
  
Sigma EX sprang two huge wings, just like Shadow's. He beat them in the air towards the Hunters (and Shadow). But instead of wind hitting them in an oddly strong way, thousands of needles sped to them. They tried to dodge out of the way. X, Zero, and Shadow got away on time, but Axl got delayed by trying to draw his guns and shoot Sigma EX. Luckily the needles only hit his hand, and he was nailed to the wall (Who was expecting that?). Shadow got his Sword ready and slashed it into the ground, making an energy wave towards Sigma EX. Sigma EX jumped into the air and shot energy attacks at Shadow. Shadow hit them all back magnificently, but Sigma EX had another plan. Sigma EX charged a super energy wave and shot it at Shadow. The wave destroyed the attacks Shadow hit back to him, and headed towards him. Shadow dodged out of the way, but the attack didn't end where he was last. The wave morphed into an eagle and sprang towards Shadow. Zero came from behind the energy and slashed it, making it disappear into thin air. X and Axl (after X freed Axl's hand from the wall) merely shot at Sigma EX, seeing they have nothing better to do. Much to their surprise, the shots cut right through Sigma EX's wings, giving him a good amount of pain, and a harder time flying. Sigma EX finally put away his little flying toy in vain, and took out the pole (or light-saber) he used on Shadow before. X and Axl tried their best into hitting the pole with their shots, but Sigma EX took special care into making sure the pole didn't get any damage. He ran towards X and Axl, seeing they have a small advantage over him because of Pick's program. He swung at X but missed. Shadow ran behind and slashed him with his Sword. Sigma EX took the pain, and slashed Shadow with the pole. He flew onto the ground. He walked over to where Shadow fell, and held his pole in the air horizontally (from left to right). It began to glow and tripled in size. He swung it around like a helicopter and smacked it down across Shadow's face. It left Shadow with a big green scar in his cheek, and nice strong headache. Zero came behind Sigma EX and stabbed him through his stomach, Sigma slapped the pole on Zero's arm, took out the Saber from his stomach and threw it like a spear at Axl; spearing it right into the top of his leg. Axl gave out a cry. Zero got the pole out, and slashed it through Sigma EX's back. Sigma let out a yell, grabbed the pole out of Zero's heavy hands, and stabbed the pole into Zero's chest. He picked Zero up with the pole and threw him to the roof of the room. Zero couldn't land on his feet with so much shock. He was about to hit the ground hard, probably hard enough to crack open his skull.  
  
Shadow saw Zero falling, and ran over to where it would seem he would hit. Sigma EX saw Shadow run to save Zero from a fatal fall. He ran behind Shadow, to time his attack against him. Zero was almost in contact with the ground, Shadow leapt and broke Zero's fall, by serving him as a cushion. At about that time, Sigma EX jumped into the air and came down in a flash. He stabbed his pole through Zero and Shadow. He held them up on the pole (the pole being through them) and threw them up into the roof. Once again Zero was about to fall to his death, but at least this time he had company. Shadow grabbed Zero's arm and started beating his wings. Sigma EX looked up in both vain and joy. Shadow and Zero both were in a very bad condition, but they were saved from a very strong fall.  
"Zero!" Shadow said in pain, "Use your Buster gun!" Zero drew out his gun with difficulty and shot at Sigma EX, wishing Pick had given him that program, but he doubted Pick could send the program to him if he wasn't anywhere near, or conscious. Shadow got out his Shurikens and shot them at Sigma EX too. Sigma EX realized their plan; as long as X and Axl's shots could pierce through his wings, he couldn't even touch Shadow or Zero. Until he had an idea, he ran to Axl, grabbed Axl by the arm, stole one of his guns, and threw him at Shadow and Zero. Shadow knew he couldn't just let Axl fall to the ground, he held his place, ready to catch Axl when he got close enough. The whole time after Sigma EX stole Axl's gun, he charged it, right when it was done charging, he held it at an angle and shot it so it would go through Shadow and Axl. Axl was blocking Shadows view, so he couldn't see the attack speeding towards him until it was too late. X couldn't even do anything; his communicator was broken. The charged attack flew through Axl and finally Shadow. At about the same time Axl reached Shadow, and Shadow held on to him with the last of his strength. He slowly tried to hover to the ground. Axl too was charging his attack, he shot it at Sigma EX, going through his leg, and making him kneel to the ground. Sigma EX's face was staring at the ground. X ran towards him and kicked his face, giving Sigma EX a mark, and a bad neck. Sigma EX got up and batted X across the room using his pole. X hit the wall with a crack, X was down. 


	16. Final Battles, End

Chapter 15: The Final Battles, End  
  
Shadow reached the ground, and got Axl and Zero to stand up. Both sides were in bad condition. Sigma EX with a bunch of holes in him, same with the others. Shadow was the first to act. He held his sword along with a large amount of Shurikens. He threw all the Shurikens into the air and paused for a moment, holding his Sword close. A Shuriken was ready to hit the ground, but before it could, Shadow slapped it at Sigma EX with his Sword. Sigma EX wasn't expecting that at all, it got stuck on his right shoulder, gave a cobalt blue glow, and exploded, taking a small amount of metal with it. Now more Shurikens were about to hit the ground. Shadow swung his Sword around quickly, batting every Shuriken at Sigma EX with expert concentration. Every Shuriken hit Sigma EX at a rate of about 15 a second. You can probably imagine the explosions on Sigma EX. Almost all at once, the shurikens all around Sigma EX exploded. And he let out a horrible yell of pain. After a few seconds the dust and metal scraps cleared and Sigma was kneeling on the ground, missing chunks of metal all over his body, and an expression Shadow and Zero both seen before, his horrorstruck eyes, he was clearly still in pain. Zero and Axl both looked at Shadow in awe. Shadow didn't look so impressed with himself, he looked angry. Zero and Axl looked at where Shadow was staring and found Sigma EX glowing his usual green glow.  
"You bastards! I had you all set to die! Now you will see my true power!" he yelled, a hint of pain still in his voice. As you may have guessed, Sigma released his second form, or did he? The green glow expanded (it began to look like Fefnir's glow when he's charged up in the Megaman Zero( games), he looked at the Hunters (and Shadow). His eyes weren't filled with horror anymore. He was excited, he was happy. But why, nothing changed. He looked the same, except for the odd glow around him. Finally, Shadow, Zero, and Axl realized what was happening.  
"Axl, get out the remainder of the energy tanks," Zero said, then he immediately took out his Saber from Axl's leg, Axl gave a yell. "Sorry! Go heal X," Axl looked at Zero in anger, and made his way to X, ready to heal him. The brothers looked at Sigma EX, he was charging up. A charge that wouldn't go away, he would hit them with everything he's got. There wasn't even anything the Hunters (and Shadow) would be able to do because of the aura surrounding him. X finally got next to Shadow and Zero, followed by Axl. They were ready for the final fight. They were the only Reploids that were in between Sigma EX and the bomb, and so, it was ready to end..  
  
Sigma finished charging and leapt towards them. They spread apart, and Sigma EX landed on the ground leaving cracks on it. Shadow threw a Shuriken at Sigma EX's eye, but he blocked it without even looking at Shadow or the Shuriken. Sigma EX drew out a huge hammer and jumped at Zero. He landed right in front of him, and when Zero jumped backwards away from Sigma EX, he swung the hammer at him. It hit him all the way to a wall, leaving cracks on it. Sigma EX slammed the hammer into the ground, creating an earthquake. Everything flew at everyone, even Sigma EX; who tried his best to beat off anything that went towards him. Shadow ran at Sigma EX and stabbed him, with all his might, through he middle of his chest. As the Sword penetrated into the chest, blood spilled out.  
"Blood?" Shadow thought. Sigma EX grabbed Shadows hands and flung him into the air, seems he forgot Shadow had wings, or did he? Yeah, he did. Shadow stopped himself in the air. He drew out a Shuriken, began charging it, and shouted at X and Axl; who were shooting at Sigma EX with no luck, only leaving a few holes in his hammer.  
"X! Axl! Charge your attacks! Don't use them unless they are charged!" shouted Shadow. Sigma EX threw the Sword at Shadow. Shadow tried to catch it, but it passed his hand and went into the wall next to Zero's unconscious body. Shadow's Shuriken was fully charged and he threw it at Sigma EX. X and Axl too had their attacks fully charged, and shot them at Sigma EX. Since X and Axl where closest to Sigma EX, their attacks got to him first. Sigma EX had the impression that he could slap the attacks back at them, but in his attempt, they went through his hand and arm, leaving burnt holes. He held his arm in pain. Next Shadows huge Shuriken got to him, slicing off his right foot. Sigma EX fell to the ground, blood squirting from the scars, and body dis-attachments. Sigma EX got up, and drew out a Shuriken that looked just like Shadow's. He threw it at X and Axl, and to Shadows disappointment, it did the same thing as Shadow's Shuriken. It went through both X and Axl's stomachs, making the top half of their bodies slide off and hit the ground followed by their lower halves. By this time, Zero had already woke up, and tried to get up, but his body was too shaken up. He looked in horror. His two best friends..dead. At this his EX Virus burned in him. He never felt so much hate, never since Iris died.  
"W-why? W-why the hell does this keep happening to me?! WHY?!?!?! DAMNIT!!!! WHY?!?!?!" he yelled. Shadow only looked at him, feeling it's his fault. How else would Sigma EX think of a huge shuriken? Shadow closed his eyes. He too began to burn with anger. The whole time, it was a trick. Sigma used him to get his hands on the EX Virus. But from whom did the EX Virus come from? A frown showed on his face, and faced the ground. Who else? Sigma EX just stared at the two with a huge crazed smirk on his face, happy in finally killing X. Not giving a damn about Axl. Zero jumped up and took out the Sword from the wall. He threw it at Shadow in no real fashion, not spearing it, just throwing it violently. Shadow caught it, eyes still closed, face still towards the ground, and a frown still on his face. He could feel his brother's hate. Zero drew out his Sabers and ran towards Shadow. He leapt up into the air and slashed down the Sabers at Shadow. Shadow held his Sword up to block the attack, still in his condition; sparks flew from the collision between the three blades. Shadow opened his eyes and looked at Sigma EX. Zero looked too. They both knew what to do.  
"SLASH BIT!!!!!!" The swung their blades multiple times towards Sigma EX, but nothing appeared.  
"Hahaha! What's wrong? Your summon didn't work?" taunted Sigma EX. Zero and Shadow both ran towards Sigma EX, weapons drawn. Their weapons gave the same sort of glow Sigma EX had. Shadow's Sword's glow was gray, and Zero's two Z Sabers were giving off a blood red glow. Sigma had widened eyes. Shadow and Zero both reached Sigma EX and immediately slashed the crap out of him. Uppercut slash, stab, slash at the neck, slash at the neck, it went on and on. After about 30 seconds, Zero and Shadow stepped away from Sigma EX. He was a mess, blood dripping everywhere. Sigma EX gave a yell, and began exploding.  
  
Sigma was on the ground. He was no longer an EX, but simply a Maverick. Shadow walked up to him.  
"Seems you couldn't get your way again, eh Sigma? How do you know so much about the EX Virus?" asked Shadow.  
"Heh, well none other than..than W. We plotted this against you the whole time. If the EX Virus is exposed to strong bodies, it gets stronger itself." Sigma replied.  
"Figures, that bitch," said Shadow, "Useless." He began to walk away.  
"Zero, I WILL come back. But next time, you won't have your precious EX form anymore. Bye," As Sigma said this he teleported away. Zero ran up to Shadow.  
"Why did you let him go?" asked Zero in anger.  
"It won't matter, you'll be able to beat him again, trust me," he replied.  
"Shadow, who's W? And..why don't you join the Hunters? You can join our Unit," asked Zero.  
"I can't join the Hunters. I don't belong there, you fight for good, I don't. I fight for neither. As for W..I can't tell you who he is, I'm not the one to tell you."  
"B-But.."  
"I've heard of a new world..a better one. I don't like the remains of an enemy after you kill them, it would be better if it just disappeared into thin air. Don't you think? I've heard rumors of one. I'll go search for it, as for you good luck with the Hunters. And if I were you, I would hurry and get X and Axl to a healing post, the effects of your EX form will wear off any minute now..goodbye," said Shadow as his final words to Zero. And he teleported away, to seek the new world he talked about.  
"Bye..and sorry," said Zero. He ran to the tell Alia, maybe there was a chance of X and Axl's survival, maybe. And maybe someday this war will finally end, giving gamers all around the world a hard time, but at least ending his pain.  
  
The End 


End file.
